an unexpected guest
by Ribbonsandroses42
Summary: Lizzie is coming to visit in late fall and all is well in the phantomhive manor until a mysterious guest arives. She is quite unusual and lizzie doesnt trust her. Suddenly ciel falls il and its up to Sebastian and elizabeth to find out what is going on and if it has anything to do with their guest.
1. Chapter 1

chapter1  
>Sebastian drew back the curtains. The room was flooded with pale light and the vines cutting across the window cast shadows across his face. It would be a gloomy day. Turning to the bed he knelt over Ciel," It is time to rise young master." Ciel sat up slowly in bed giving Sebastian a dirty look. Sebastian stated,"Now what kind of Butler would I be if I were to let you sleep and disturb your normal sleeping and eating patterns?"<p>

"Today's tea will be chamomile with a slight vanilla infusion and for breakfast, blueberry scones."  
>"Thank you Sebastian."<br>"After breakfast, Sebastian dressed Ciel and escorted him to his study. It was a grand room with bay windows and ceiling to floor bookshelves. There were couches and chairs and the fireplace was already crackling with a healthy fire and fresh wood. There were no events planned for today so Ciel decided to read. Lizzie was supposed to arrive at noon and she would be spending the next few days with Ciel ,which gave him an hour to himself. Sebastian disappeared and with the other servants began getting the manor ready.  
>The front bell sounded. Ciel sat down his book and headed for the door. He was greeted with the scent of fresh cut flowers and powder before he had even reached the top of the main stairs. Sebastian was carrying a woman's bags through the door. He was taken aback by the sight he saw. Instead of Elizabeth following Sebastian, it was a woman he had never seen before. She was quite tall, reaching to Sebastian's shoulder, had pale delicate almost white skin. Her hair was as shiny and black as obsidian and hung down her back in elegant curls. The dress she wore was a stunning red, the bodice drizzled with diamond, and the cuffs, collar, and hem, trimmed in lace. As Ciel looked into her pale carefully lined eyes, he couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his back. She was looking right through him and could feel his soul.<br>Sebastian interrupted his thoughts," Young master, it seems that we have another guest."  
>"that's quite alright. Take her things to one of the guest rooms and set out a bouquet from the garden".<br>Ciel asked," And my dear I don't think I caught your name?"  
>She smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes," My name is Lilith Mortem."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Note:I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Ch.2

"And why are you here_ Lilith_ _Mortem_?" Ciel sneered ever so slightly.

She returned his question with wide eyes and a barely noticeable pout," Well you see. I am new to London and I had nowhere to stay tonight. I recently arrived not even an hour ago and I asked someone on the road near here if there was a manor or inn around and they directed me to you. As you can tell I am from a rather rich family and it did not occur to me to stay in a shack or cottage overnight. I was sent to town on business by my father but he didn't give me any direction on where to stay only what business to conduct."

"What business are you conducting in London," Questioned Ciel.

"That is private and something I can not tell you. Plus you are only a child and wouldn't understand anyway. Where are your parents I must speak to them."

At this,Ciel's eyes flashed dangerously and he gripped the banister to control his voice," I am Ciel Phantomhive. The one and only heir and holder to the Phantomhive name. My company is number one in several countries and I am a _personal_ assistant to the queen herself. How dare you insult me in my own house! I have half a mind to throw you out on the street right now but my fiancé is on her way and I wouldn't want to upset her at the sight of you! You will be given a room until my butler can find a proper residence for you but you do best to stay out of my way."

"Sebastian!"

"Yes young master."

"Show Lilith to her room."

"Yes young master." Sebastian bowed.

Sebastian stiffened next to Lilith and he was no longer rolled his eyes and sighed. He had heard countless sob stories in the past and he had no time to spare especially for rude guests;Elizabeth would be here any minute.

Sebastian escorted Lilith away from the entrance hall. Lilith was very beautiful indeed and Elizabeth, his fiancé, would not like another woman she did not know staying under his roof. Ciel returned to his study and sat by the fire to think. He had heard that name before,Lilith. He would have to ask Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own kuroshitsuji.

Ch.3

It was dusk by time Elizabeth had arrived. Ciel and Sebastian met her at the front door and thankfully Lilith was still in her room.

"Ciiiiiiieeeeelllll," shrilled Elizabeth, diving into Ciel's arms with a grin,"I missed you soooo much. We are going to have so much fun! I even brought you a new suit and it has ribbons and flowers just like my dress. We can go shopping tomorrow and you'll look so cute and everyone will know we're together!"

Ciel smiled. There was and always would be a soft spot in his heart for Lizzie, "Thank you very much Elizabeth, but there is something I have to tell you. We have..."

"Who the hell is she!" Lilith appeared at the top of the stairs smiling."Did you invite her Ciel, on our time together?" Lizzie looked like she was close to tears.

"Of course not Lizzie."Ciel took her hands in his." She showed up and I didn't send her away because she had nowhere else to go.I would want the same for you, love."Ciel kissed her and Sebastian smiled at him. Ciel only shot him a dirty look.

Lilith more or less glided down the stairs, flipping her gorgeous hair as she did so. When she had reached the group it was clear that she was a whole head taller than Elizabeth and appeared to have more "feminine curves".

"Why, it is very nice to meet you lady Elizabeth. I am Lilith Mortem and I am visiting London on business and your fiancé was kind enough to let me stay here. Please do not think ill of me as I do not wish to intrude."

Lizzie looked her up and down before turning away. She did not like Lilith or the fact that she would be intruding on their get together.

"Sebastian, take Elizabeth's bags to her room and prepare dinner for us please." Ciel stated.

"As you wish, sir."

...

"Today's dinner will be baked salmon drizzled in lemon and a side dish of spinach leaf salad."Sebastian stated as he set three platters in front of the group. Ciel sat at the end of the table and Lizzie sat to his right. Lilith sat across from her. Conversation was scarce and tension sparked in the air between the girls. After a few minutes Lilith put down her knife.

"I am quite full. My apologies to the chef. I'm afraid that I will not be able to eat dessert either." Giggled Lilith.

"And why is that miss Mortem?" questioned Sebastian.

"As you can see.I have to watch my figure and I normally don't eat as much as the normal person."she directed in Lizzie's direction.

Elizabeth dropped her fork with a clatter causing all heads to turn toward her."I will not be having dessert either thank you very much." She whispered.

Ciel sat in shocked silence. He suddenly lost the urge to eat as well. Suddenly Lilith reached a napkin towards his face as if there was something there. Elizabeth stood and slapped her hand away. "You have no right to touch Ciel! He is mine!" screamed Elizabeth. Lilith's right hand hovered over her knife as if she intended to use it. Before she could do anything though, Sebastian's hand rested gently on top of hers. "I believe we are all tired after today and miss Lilith, I think it would be best if you returned to your room."

Lilith stood and followed Sebastian throwing a dirty look at Elizabeth whose chest was still heaving and tears were streaming down her grabbed her hand under the table, the two now alone in the main dining room."Elizabeth...don't you think that your reaction was a bit dramatic?"

Lizzie looked at him for a second her eyes huge. Knocking over her chair as she stood, she ran from the room crying and leaving Ciel wondering what he had said.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own kuroshitsuji.

Ch.4

That night was the worst night Ciel had had in a long time. He had fallen asleep quite easily given the events of tonight and felt at peace finally in his bed, but it hadn't lasted long. He dream if a happy place, the most beautiful place on the world with fields of wildflowers and a blue sky hung with puffy clouds. The breeze felt wonderful on his face and for the first time, in public he wasn't wearing his eye patch. Suddenly the ground quaked under his feet and he fell to his knees. He tried to stand but a force stronger than gravity held him down. One moment the flowers were there and the next they were charred husks, ablaze all around him and igniting his clothes. The sky was a dangerous red and smoke clouded his vision. Ciel was forced farther to the ground and he let out a blood curdling scream as the fire began to touch his skin. When Ciel opened his eyes, he was still screaming but he couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. He clawed at the covers and bed hangings and fell to the floor, emptying the contents of his stomach. He could still smell the smoke and his own burned skin. There was a pressure on his chest as if a weight had been set there while he was asleep.

Sebastian and the other servants dashed into the room and Sebastian lit their surroundings. He was completely taken aback by what he saw, his young master lay panting on the ground covered in his own sweat and vomit. The bed covers lay twisted and torn halfway off the bed and onto the floor. The hangings were dangling by threads and draped over the bed. Not until Sebastian had kneeled down and scooped Ciel into his arms did he recognize the sour stench of urine. The rest of the servant s were sent away and Sebastian cleaned Ciel up. The bed sheets were changed and the hangings removed. Ciel was put back to sleep and it was all dismissed as a bad dream. Sebastian stood watch over Ciel for the rest of the night.

...

The next morning was odd. Sebastian attempted to get Ciel ready for his day with Elizabeth. When Ciel stood to get dressed, he collapsed and was immediately caught and lain back across the bed. He seemed completely sapped of energy and Sebastian though it because of the events that transpired that night. Seeing that Ciel was unwell to travel,Elizabeth decided to visit him instead.

"Oh my poor Ciel. Of all times to be sick,why now?" She held his hand.

"Honestly,I think it has something to do with Lilith. No one has seen her today and you're not used to strange germs in your house." Lizzie scoffed.

Not long after the statement, Lilith came strutting into the room carrying a large bouquet of flowers which she handed to Sebastian to put away. Lilith was dressed in a green and white dress decorated with white flowers that matched her hair well and strangely dulled Elizabeth in comparison."Oh Ciel. You look so pale. As a guest in the Phantomhive manor I thought that bringing you flowers was the least that I could do."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stood to leave but Ciel grabbed her hand and she sat back down. Taking that as a cue to leave, Lilith left.

"I don't like her at all. She is clearly trying to get closer to you." Frowned Elizabeth.

"I think you are mis interpreting her actions,love." Sighed Ciel

Like the dinner the night before Elizabeth left the room crying. Ciel just didn't understand what to do or say.

"Sebastian keep Elizabeth away from Lilith. I have a feeling that she might do something rash."

"Yes young master." But Sebastian was just as suspicious of Lilith as Elizabeth and he had felt the aura around Lilith before but that is something he couldn't recollect. He would just have to watch both of the women.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not of Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p>Ch.5<p>

The next day was no different. Ciel was confined to the bed with an unknown illness. Elizabeth visited his room a few hours at a time and would was sorry that he had ruined her vacation away from home. They had had plans to go to the park and feed the ducks,sail for a day on a steamboat, and shop until nightfall. Sebastian had to feed Ciel like a child because he couldn't sit up on his own and unfortunately the same means were applied when it came to the bathroom.

Elizabeth spent most of her time alone in the garden. The hedges and trees were some of the only color she could see. No flowers sky was a sad grey that reminded her of dirty snow. Wind cut like knives through the shawl that she wore around her shoulders. She sat in a cold iron chair painted white,feeling so alone and all she wanted to do was take care of Ciel. Why did no one believe her?With Lilith being there and Ciel sick, there was no time for her. Was she being jealous?

A tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away with a gloved hand. All she had done lately was sit around and cry. What was wrong with her? She was supposed to be the strong, determined, beautiful wife of Ciel Phantomhive, the equally magnificent player in his game, the Queen to his King. Before she could stop herself,a tear slid down her cheek,and then another.A continuous flow of tears dampened the collar of her dress and were soon joined by sobs. Lizzie buried her face in her hands. Her body racked with shakes and sobs. A hand settled on Lizzie's shoulder. It was gentle but strong. She looked up into the steady red eyes of Sebastian Michaels.

"Lady Elizabeth, you mustn't cry, it will ruin your beautiful face." He produced a handkerchief and wiped away her tears. "I'm sure Master Ciel wouldn't want to see you crying either .It is too cold for a young lady such as yourself to be outside in this weather. Please return with me to the manor." He smiled and extended his arm for her to take. She stared for a while and then taking Sebastian's arm, Elizabeth allowed herself to be escorted back inside the manor. Once inside, her shawl was taken and she was escorted to the sitting room. A warm cup of tea was set in into her hands and all felt well in the world. Elizabeth took a large swallow of tea to warm her chilled bones, but when she looked up again, Lilith was sitting across from her with tea as well.

"Hello dear, did you have a nice tantrum." Lilith smiled.

Elizabeth looked away, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I was just going to enjoy a cup of tea."

"No. I mean what are you doing in London?"

"I'm conducting business for my father, but you wouldn't understand seeing as you..."

Elizabeth cut her off," Don't say I am only a child. I can tell that you are not conducting any business as you have not even left the house!"

"Why you little...You know nothing of the plans I have and no right to comment. "snarled Lilith.

Sebastian interrupted their conversation, "Miss Mortem, it is not my place to question you but I do have to make sure my master is safe from harm. What business are you conducting in London?"

"You're right. It isn't your place, butler!" Sebastian stiffened and his eyes narrowed slightly ."Earl Phantomhive or whatever he is has given me a place to stay for now and that's all that matters. You are merely the help and have no right I say...no right to question me. Now make yourself scarce or I will!"

Lilith was no longer a stunning beauty. Her hair hung out of place from the tight bun at the nape of her neck, her face was an angry shade of red, her eyes showed lines and so did her mouth, and sweat lined her forehead and her nose. When Sebastian did not move from Elizabeth's side she slammed her teacup on the saucer, shattering it and the cup. Tea splashed her dress and pooled on the carpet. Lilith rose, glared at both Sebastian and Elizabeth and stormed from the room pushing past Mey -Rin and Bard who had come running at the sound of the commotion.

* * *

><p>Hi guys, my computer is acting up so if here any huge problems in the story please note that my laptop is deleting words as I type and resave it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not ownhitsuhi.

Ch.6

Lizzie was on her feet and was halfway to the door before Sebastian stepped in front of her .She thought to herself,No one is going to insult my Ciel in his own house.

Sebastian said," Lady Elizabeth,I believe you should let us handel this." Mey-Rin and Bard nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth interjected,"But I..."

"I know that you are more than capable of taking care of Ciel and yourself,but as butler of the Phantomhive manor,I must do my job,also Ciel told me to keep you away from Lilith for the time being.I think it would be best if you went for a rest."

Elizabeth supposed Sebastian was right and she did feel exhausted .Maybe it was the tea he had given was known to be skilled with gave all the servants a farewell smile ,she headed to the thought she saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye,but after watching for a few moments,Elizabeth concluded that nothing was there so as she climbed the stairs,a chill crept over her body that made her feel as if she was being the top of the stairs,she turned down the left corridor,thrilled at the idea of taking a nap.

This corridor was quite dark and the only scraps of light came from the bay Windows mostly covered by heavy old curtains.A shadow seemed to glide into her path as she passed the first window,stopping Elizabeth dead in her tracks.

"Hello again Elizabeth," a voice hissed," I hope that you know that you are really getting on my nerves."

"Show yourself .It seems childish to be hiding in the shadows to have a civilized conversation."

Lilith emerged from the shadows and her dress was still tea stained and her hair messy and to add to that her expression was near murderous.

"You know nothing about adult matters,seeing as you are only a child."Lilith sneered.

"I know enough Lilith to know that you are up to no good."

"Whatever brat,you just better stay out of my way."

"And you better stay away from Ciel."

"Oh, ha,"Lilith smiled, " It will be easy to stay away from someone who's dead."

"What do you mean dead?Ciel will be fine and he's getting better!"

"Again...Whatever you say brat."Lilith turned her back on Elizabeth and tattered down the hall still stood rooted to the spot,no longer in the mood to nap,but to fight.

* * *

><p>Hello sorry that ivE been gone for so computer is still being crazy so if words are missing here and there and sentences dont sorry.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p>Ch.7<p>

That night, all was quiet in the Phantomhive manor. Ciel lay silently in his bed fasf asleep. Not eating or moving tired you out just as much as moving did. Phantomhive servants patrolled the corridors undercover of shadow and if they passed each other in the hall they made no show of noticing each other. Lilith slipped into her night dress silently although she had no intention of going to bed. Elizabeth did the same in her room making sure to carefully conceal her swords.(if you have not read the manga you wont understand the part about the swords) .

Lilith sat on her knees and whispered to what appeared to be air, but she knew otherwise," My lord,my master,my father, It is all going as planned except for the girl. She is so troublesome. Ciel's soul will be yours by the end of the night.I give you my word. Every night I break him a bit more. His demon will have no idea what happened by time they find his body. I beg you give me a bit more time. "

A gruff voice barely indistinguishable fromna growl answered," Lilith, my child, I have already given you so much time. Your deadline was yesterday. This is your last night or I swear that I will personally drag you back to hell."

Lilith shuddered but nodded,"Yes father."

Little did Lilith know,Sebastian was listening right outside of her door.

Elizabeth slipped silently from her room and walked down the hall to Ciel's. She passed Tanaka and he gave her a nod. Ciel's room was hot and bordering on sweltering. The fire licked the top of the fireplace and crackled and popped. Lizzie removed her housecoat and laid it over a chair. Oh god, she was already sweating. Ciel was buried under multiple quilts and blankets. Next to the bed, she felt his cheek, he was ice cold to the touch and no sweat leaked from his pores. Surely he was dehydrated. He shivered slightly and she tucked the blankets to his chin. Ciel looked like a chi ld again, a very sick child. Lizzie dragged a chair next to the bed and stroked his hair. It would be a long night.

* * *

><p>Lilith glided from her room without a sound. No servants were around and that only made it easier for her to make it to Ciel's room without disturbing to peace of night. She peeked through the crack in the door to make sure he was alone. He was not. The girl, Elizabeth, was right next to him, stroking his head. How cute. Lilith knew she could handle this. They were only children. Lilith pushed open the door and stood partially in shadow. Elizabeth sprang from her chair. Her lack of touch was what had awakened Ciel. He stared dizzily at the scene in front of him. Elizabeth and Lilith were both in their night clothes and talking. Elizabeth looked panicked and Lilith was smiling, but it was a sinister smile. Ciel noticed the glint of steel from one of Elizabeth's hidden swords. Something was happening. Suddenly, Lizzie grabbed her swords and ran for Lilith. No matter how she slashed or stabbed, Lilith was able to dodge it. Ciel tried to yell for Sebastian but all that left him was a whisper.<p>

The fire in the hearth went out and everything froze. He heard Lizzie crumple to the floor. What had happened? The bed squeaked as another person climbed in. There was a heavy pressure on his chest and he was unable to move because of the blankets. He suddenly was overcome with sadness and loss. He felt empty and cold as if nothing would make him happy again. There was a pull on his face and he couldn't bring himself to resist. The fire was ignited in the fireplace and all the servants were in the room. Mey-Rin was cradling an unconscious Elizabeth and Sebastian was by the fire. Ciel looked up. Lilith was sitting on his chest, her mouth only inches from his. She immediately rolled off Ciel and toward the other side of the bed, hissing.

* * *

><p>Thank you all faithfull readers and followers and those who had faith in this story. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I lost my motivation and heart after my computer started acting up. Thank you for believing anyways. One more chapter guys! Special shoutout to issydragonheart for keeping me going.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p>Ch.8<p>

Lilith backed herself into the corner of the bed, trying to conceal herself in the shadows. She knew she had been caught. Ciel rolled out of bed and into Sebastian's arms.

"It took you long enough Sebastian. I could have been dead already."

" I heard you the first time you called, young master. Also I followed Lilith from her room. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do that?"

"I'd say a terrible butler."

Elizabeth groaned on the floor and reached for a sword.

Sebastian sat Ciel in a chair and leaned over Lizzie, "You must relax Elizabeth. There is no danger here." Ciel smirked," Also,Ciel told me to keep you away from Lilith."

Sebastian ushered the rest of the servants out of the room,Mey-Rin carrying Elizabeth, and closed the door. He then turned to the figure huddling in the corner. He gently removed his gloves and laid them on the table. Ciel only rolled his eyes and looked bored. Sebastian walked over to Lilith and grabbed her around the throat. She wasn't phased. Actually she smiled.

"Hello again Sebastian. I thought it would be a long time before we did this again," she coughed.

"What is she talking about Sebastian? Why is she here?"

"My lord. Lilith is a demon. She is one of... should I say Lucifer's most devout servants and assassins. She was sent here to kill you and capture your soul. You may not know or care but your soul is very valuable in hell, as good as gold on earth. It is one of the purest yet most unstable soul alive, and they want to capture it before it breaks."

"I understand that Sebastian, but why do you know her?"

Lilith squirmed and tried to flee but Sebastian grabbed her and slammed her back into the wall with a sigh as if she were a bad child," Before I was your butler, I was an assassin for Lucifer. Lilith was my partner and let's just say that we had a thing... or several. But,Il spare you the detail."

I don't care Sebastian. She came into my home, made me ill, wasted my time with Elizabeth, and attempted to kill me. Ciel lifted his eyepatch and looked Sebastian in the eyes," Send her back to hell now!"

Sebastian's face broke into a broad grin," Yes young master." His eyes flashed red and his hand tightened on Lilith's neck. The fire in the grate went out and the room was submerged in inky darkness. The only sounds that could be heard were, shrieks and screams, slamming and pounding on the wall, and the sound of splattering and tearing. Ciel felt something warm and wet land on his cheek. He reached up and touched it. It was sticky. The fire once again ignited itself in the grate and Ciel's eyes adjusted to the room once more. Sebastian stood breathing heavily in front of the bed or should he say mess. The covers were ripped to pieces and the frame was shattered. The wall around it was dented, cracked, and holey and blood was like a second coat of paint. The odd part was that Lilith's body was not there. Sebastian was covered in blood and he looked terrifying as he smiled at the wreckage and gore.

After a few moments he turned around and looked into Ciel's angry face," I'm sorry that I made such a mess. I simply got too carried away. It will cleaned promptly."

"What happened to her body Sebastian and how did you just now realize it was her?"

"Once a demon is in a state that they can no longer regenerate, being torn from all their muscle and bone, their bodies disappear into nothing and return to hell. The answer to your second question is that everytime a demon leaves hell, their body takes a different shape. I though I recognized her because of her scent."

Both Ciel and Sebastian said at the same time," Fresh cut flowers and powder."

Sebastian walked over to Ciel and began wiping the blood off of his face. When Ciel blinked, all was put back into place, cleaned, and, repaired. He hated when Sebastian did that. Sebastian lifted him and tucked him into bed without a problem.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes young master?" Sebastian looked up as he was almost to the door.

"How did you hear me calling you to help us?"

He gave that cheeky smile and tiled his head sideways as if Ciel already knew the answer, which he did," I am simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for reading. Please review and favorite. Happy New Year!<p> 


End file.
